Wave Bay High
by Hazel.Katniss.Tris
Summary: This is my twist on the divergent high. It's about how tris and four find friendship and more and try and stick to it even when tris is in bad situations, but when tris makes a huge mistake will four be able to keep his commitment? Join tris and the group during this interesting ride through there last years of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my very first story so please no flames, this is just for fun. I know a lot of people do this but I thought I would put my own twist on it. So now I am presenting Wave Bay high!**

(Tris's POV)

I step out the car to my new home in Chicago. Tomorrow I start my new life in a school called Wave Bay high.

Of course I'm starting in the beginning of October because my parents thought it would be fun to mess up my life. So, now I will be the new kid that starts a month after school starts. Yay.

As I drag my oversized bag to the glass outer door and white inner door I hear Caleb grabbing his bag from the car and following me up the concrete drive way. Once I reach the doors, I open the glass door and push it so it will stay open, and push open the white one. When I get through the door I go straight up the steps to my new room.

The one I picked was as big as a master bedroom, had a walk in closet and it's own bathroom. The walls are painted a light gray color and my bed is queen sized. I have a flat screen T.V. and a small chair.

I start to unpack and set up my room. I grab my sheets from the big box downstairs and put it on my bed. Setting up my entire room took about 4-5 hours. Once I finish everything I grab my pjs and underwear and stuff and take a 10 minute shower. When I get out I run downstairs for dinner.

"Hey is your room done?" my mother asks.

"Yea, it took a while, but I'm done. What's for dinner?"

"Mash potatoes, and meat loaf."

"Cool!" I say and run into the living room. I sit on our L shaped couch, and watch some sponge bob because it was the only thing on.

"Are you 8?" Caleb says pointing to the screen and jumping on to the couch.

"No, it's the only thing on." I reply with a punch on the shoulder. My mother says I am super brave and stuff but I don't really care/understand what she means.

"You scared for tomorrow?" Caleb asks while rubbing and staring at his shoulder.

"Sorta, I just don't want to be 'the new kid'."

"Yea" He replies. For the rest of the episode we watched in silence.

At dinner we eat and talk or I should say they eat and talk I just act like I'm paying attention but honestly I'm thinking about what's gonna happen. I'm not super smart like my brother so what if my grades get screwed up? What if I get bullied? What if I get a boyfriend that cheats on me? No that probably won't happen because no guy would want to date a girl with a small chest and looks like a 12 year old.

I thought all dinner about if I could get a boyfriend or not. By the time dinner was over I came to realize that I would not have a boyfriend anytime soon which in my opinion is pretty sad for a 17 year old.

That night I had a dream about my new life at Wave Bay high and the whole boyfriend issue that was so complicated, I completely ignored my alarm clock and woke up 20 minutes before school actually started.

"Shoot!"I yell and run to my closet. I put on black leggings, a dark blue muscle tank with a heart cut out in the back and a black tank top .

I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I put on mascara and use a neutral color for my lips. I run to my kitchen, grab a breakfast bar, grab my bag,phone, purse, and keys, get in the car and drive to school just in time.

I go in side and try to find my locker. Once I see it I run to it. I look down so I can save my keys from falling and I bump into someone. All of my stuff falls except my phone because it's in my purse. I look up to see the prettiest brown eyes ever. I look down because I can feel my cheeks turning red.

"Sorry I was in a rush, I" I say but he cuts me off.

"It's fine" he bends down to help me get my stuff. Everyone is staring at us.

"Are you new, because I have never seen you around before. What's your name?" He asks.

"Yea I'm new. Um my name is..." What is my name... my brain refuses to work.

"Well it's a new school and all so if you want to change your name now is the time." He says.

Beatrice sounds like it doesn't fit as much as it use to." My name is Tris. What's yours?"

"Four"

"Like the number?"

"Yep, we'll I guess I'll see you around Tris." He then gives me my stuff and walks away.

(Fours POV)

I walk away and all I can think about are those hazel eyes.

**Hey guys sorry that chapter is so short I will make sure the next one is longer. I should update at least once a review and P.M. me and thanks for reading! Special thanks to MockingJayGwenStacy for the great ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am so happy that you guys enjoyed it and that you guys read it. Once again no flames and enjoy.(in the last chapter I meant to say navy blue with blue around the iris for four and silvery with pale blue flecks for tris. Thank you Belalalalala for telling me! I was thinking of the movie) all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

(Tris's POV)

I stand up and look at my paper for my locker combination. Why am I still thinking about Fours beautiful navy blue eyes.

I search my paper for my combination. 05-23-19. I open my locker and put my stuff inside. I look at my paper. First class, home room then math. I take out my folder, math binder and pen and close my locker.

As soon as I close it I see a girl standing right there.

"Hi!"she says

"Oh my god you scared to death!" I say placing a hand over my heart.

"My name's Christina. I saw you talking to Four."

"Uh yea I sorta bumped into him."

"I know, EVERYONE knows."

"What?"

"Four is the guy that everyone likes, but usually never shows any affection, especially after he broke up with his ex girlfriend, Molly. Oh yea what's your name?"

"Tris Prior"

"Cool, what's your next class?"

"Um math"

"Same! I will see you then!" and with that she turns around and walks away. I think I made a new friend but I'm not to sure. All I do is turn on my heal and go to home room. I sorta want but don't want to see Four at the same time.

Just as I'm opening the door I see him sitting right there next to an open seat, the ONLY empty seat. So I try to act cool as I walk over to the seat. Once again everyone is staring at me. I sit and try to act like I'm busy.

"Hey" he says to me just as I sit down.

"Hi" I say.

"So we meet again."he says.

"Yep." He turns to grab his phone.

"What are you doing your gonna get in trouble."I tell him.

"No, everyone always go's on there phone in class. Teachers don't really care." He said not even looking up from his phone.

"Fine." I take out my phone and start going on Instagram. A minute later a kid yells "she's coming" and everyone puts there phone away, including me. As soon as she comes in she starts teaching us about randomness, like kindness, smartness, braveness, honestness, and selflessness.

At math class I talked to Christina she confirmed we are friends and she invited me over to a party on Friday night.

Once I got home I walked to the kitchen to get a snack. I grabbed a granola bar and some lemonade.

"How was the first day of school?" My mom asked

"Good I guess."

"Oh come on."

"Well I met a nice girl named Christina."I say in between bites of my granola bar while playing on my phone.

"How about someone else?"

"I don't know?" I say in an annoyed tone. My mom looks at me with an annoyed look."I met this guy named Four."I say putting down my phone.

"We'll at least you made some friends."

"Yep." I say picking up my phone again.

That night I had a peaceful dreamless sleep, not knowing what awaits me at the end of this week.

**hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please make sure to follow favorite and review. Also I need some ideas of what should happen next. Thank you again everyone who reminded me of the eye colors. See you soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know the last chapter was super short. This chapter is gonna be longer then usual.**

Friday

(Tris's POV)

I just got back from school and I am super excited for this party. I run straight up to my room and grab my robe. Then I go in my bathroom to take a shower when I am in there I wash my hair body and shave.

While I am shaving I sing take me away by Keyshia Cole.

"I got a pocket got pocketful of sunshine!" I sing super loud.

Once I get out I put on my black robe, brush my hair and put it in a towel. I walk over to my closet and look for an outfit. I decided on a white crop top and a black leather circle skirt with black 3 inch heels. I'm taking a black cross body bag.

For makeup I put on mascara and red lipstick. I decided to curl my hair. Once I'm done I head down stairs to leave.

A

"Where are you going?"says Caleb.

"To a party."I reply.

"Wow I didn't expect to make that many friends in a week."

"We'll I did."I grab my keys and phone. I look at the time. Nine o'clock."Tell mom I will be home around eleven."

"Fine."he says.

I turn and go to my car.

Once I drive up to the house I see a lot of cars and loud music. I park on the street next to the side walk. I see some guy staring at me.

As I'm walking to the door I see that the doors wide open. I just walk right in. I look around trying to find Christina. I find her talking with a whole bunch of girls. Once she notices me she gets all excited.

"Hey Tris!"she yells.

"Hi!" I scream back.

"These are my friends Marlene and Lynn."she tells me.

"Hi." I say to them.

"Hey"they say in unison.

"Hey we are about to go dance wanna come?" Christina asks me.

"Sure."I reply. When we get to the dance floor the song Moves Like Jagger comes on. We all start to dance. About 20 songs later we decide to sit down.

"I am so thirsty." I say.

"We have beer?" Says Christina in a confidently.

"Aren't we too young?" I say.

"Does it matter?" She replied.

I grabbed a glass and lolled at the girls. They nodded in assurance. I took a sip and swallowed. I gaged.

"That was disgusting!"I yelled. While they were laughing I turned around to grab a napkin when our eyes meet. Why am I so happy to see Four. I don't even know him. Then this boy started to talk.

"If I don't know you, leave!"he yelled.

Christina turned to me, "we stay."

I nodded. I expected Four to leave but he stayed.

"I'm Uriah" the boy says,"this is Zeke" he says pointing to another boy "this is Will" he says pointing to someone else. " and this is Four" he says pointing to Four.

"We've met" Four says to Uriah.

"Oh ok" Uriah says, then he speaks. " we are gonna play truth or dare, so Christina since this is your house you can begin."

"Ok ummmm Marlene truth or dare?" Christina says.

"Truth."Marlene says.

"When where and who was your first kiss shared with?"Christina asks.

"Two years ago at my house with Uriah." Marlene answers. I look over at Uriah who is blushing.

"My turn" Marlene says." Zeke truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"When was the first time you and Lynn made out?"

"Two years ago" Zeke replies. I'm starting to guess everyone is dating except Four and I.

Zeke turns to Four and says"Four truth or dare"

"Dare" Four replies.

"I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Tris." Everyone turns to Four then me then Four again.

"Fine" four says.

Great.

"Well let's waste no time." Says Zeke. Then he walks over to a closet, opens it and directs us to it.

Once we get in side and they close the door I speak.

"What do we do?"I tell him.

"Make out?" He tells me with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Ok"I reply and feel happy. I don't know why. I don't even like him. Do I? This whole week we've been texting each other and getting to know each other I failed to realize that every time I got a text from him I got all happy. We would text for hours.

He grabs my hips, pulls me in and comes in close. I close my eyes and Wait until he said something.

"Tris we just met and I don't want to make our friendship awkward by doing this."

He lets go of my hips and pulls himself back. I feel sad but happy at the same time. We decide to just talk for the remainder of the seven minutes.

When it comes time to leave Christina's I feel disappointed to not be with Four. Why am I acting like this?

When I get to my car I get pulled to the side and I feel someone's lips on mine.I look at who it is, and it's the guy I saw earlier. I pull away.

"Who the hell are you?!" I ask.

" I'm Edward and I think you are hot." He says. Edward is drunk. He starts to kiss me more. I am struggling to get him off me when finally I push him away from me get in my car and drive away.

When I get home I go straight upstairs get changed and go to sleep.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed that chapter, in the next chapter there will be a lot of drama so look forward to that. Make sure to follow, favorite and review. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you again for your continuing support. So with our further ado, here is chapter 4.**

Three weeks later

(Tris's POV)

It's Saturday and I have work to do manly because it's the twenty-ninth. In two days it's Halloween. Christina and the girls are gonna take me to go buy a costume.

When I finally feel like getting up, I take a shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. I am wearing a daisy dress that ends above my knees.

I make my bed then sit on it to watch tv. I turn on good luck Charlie and watch the episode.

I'm sitting there watching tv when the door bell rings. I run downstairs to go get it.

"Wow your house is nice!" Christina yells.

"Thanks, do are we gonna go now ?" I ask.

"Yea put on your shoes and lets go." Says Marlene.

"K, I will be right back." I tell them and run upstairs to go get my shoes and tell my mom I'm going to the mall. I put on long gray socks and black combat boots and run to my parents room.

"Mom I'm going to the mall with my friends."

"Okay but be back by six"

"What but that's so early!"

"Be happy I'm not making it five." She said not even looking up from her magazine.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!" I say and turn on my heal to walk out the door. I go back to my room grab my phone, keys, and wallet and put it in my purse then run back downstairs.

"Ready?" Says Lynn.

" yea the only thing is that I have to be back by six." I tell them.

"K, then let's go!" Yells Marlene.

Once we get to the first store we all run in.

"Ok, let's think." Says Christina.

"How about a ballerina?" I suggest.

" how old are you?"Lynn asks.

"I got it!"Christina yells "you can be a 50s waitress!"

"Yea that's good." Marlene says.

" hey why are you guys worried so much about this it's not like we're going trick or treating" I say.

"I know but Uriah and Zeke always have a Halloween party." Says Marlene.

"Ok, is it like a party for a few people or a lot?"I ask

"Does it matter?" Christina says." Let's just find a costume."

Everyone starts looking through the racks for costumes. Then Marlene says "I found a lot of them!"

"Great lets take a look." Christina starts scanning through each one." This one is perfect!" She says " it has a black top with an attached baby blue and white puffy skirt."

I look at it for a moment. "I love it." After that we find those black and white 50s shoes and white socks and buy it.

Once I get home I go strait up to my room and realize how much of a mess it is so I clean it all up. When I finish I put away my new costume and sit on my bed. I take out my phone and see I got a text from four.

This is our conversation.

Him- hey

Me- hi

Him- so you excited for the party at Uriahs house next Friday?

Me- yea I just got my costume.

Him- what are you gonna be?

Me- it's a secret how about you?

Him-can't tell you

Me- gotta go because my mom is calling me for dinner

Him- okay talk to you later

Me- you too

Then I go down stairs for dinner and think about what that party's gonna be like the whole time.

After dinner I go strait upstairs get in my pjs and go watch tv to fall asleep when my phone vibrates.

Its from Christina. She text me saying she was gonna have a sleep over the night of the party. I text her back saying that I would be there then fell asleep.

**Hey guys sorry I did not update sooner I was so busy. I feel like this chapter was short. I had a big writers block but I wanted to update. The drama I was talking about will come you so much. Make sure you review follow and favorite. See you soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys my chapters are getting pretty boring so here is an exciting chapter!**

Friday

(Tris's POV)

It's the last class of the day and I can not wait till school is over. After school is over I'm gonna go over to Christina's house for the sleepover.

I'm sitting in science class doodling on my notebook when I hear Mrs. Tori speak.

"Class we will be doing a class project on the Big Bang theory. You will have to to make a model and write an essay. I will hand out the rubric."

She gives us the rubric.

"Everyone will work in partners." I look at Christina. She looks back at me. "I will pick out your partners." Everyone groans."ok let's begin."

She starts calling out names. Then she gets to my name. "Tris Prior and Four Eaton."

Great.

I hear the bell ring and I stand up to gather my stuff. When I'm done I walk to my locker open it and start to get my stuff to leave when Four walks up to me.

"Hey so about that project do you want to work on it at my house?" He asks.

"Sure um just text me so I know when to go over."

"Ok." Then he turns around and leaves. I close my locker, get to my car and drive to my house. When I get there I put my school stuff away grab my costume and bag for the sleepover and go to Christina's house.

When I get there I see Lynn, Marlene and Christina hovering over make up. I walk over and put my stuff down.

"So what are we gonna do first?" I ask.

"Your hair, then make up then get you dressed." Says Christina I just noticed that they all have their costumes on.

I walk over and sit in the chair that is right next to start working and finish 15 minutes later. I look in the mirror and I look beautiful. When the girls finish we get in the car and head to the party.

Once we get there we go inside because the doors open. I walk behind the girls. They stop by the kitchen, where the boys are. I notice that Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Four are all waiting black. I walk over to Four.

"I thought you were gonna dress up." I say. I don't know why but I felt weird saying that.

"I don't dress up." He said.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I'm 17" he replied. I laughed. But when I turn I see my friends staring at us.

"What?" I ask.

"You guys are soooo cute!" Marlene says.

"We're just friends." I reply and walk to the dance floor. Christina follows me and says "I think he likes you. He looks at you differently then other girls, even Molly from when they were dating."

"Why would he like a girl who looks like she is 12.?"I say.

"Because you are funny, smart, caring, and pretty, besides the whole 12 year old thing." She said.

"Yea well I don't think so."

"Just a thought."

For the rest of the night I danced and talked.

After we went over to Christina's house. When we got there we got in our pjs and watched a movie in Christina's room. We decided to watch an old scary movie so we watched Cujo. It was so weird. This dog got rabies and killed two people in this car that was out of gas and was super hot.

After the movie we went to sleep because we were so tired. The next day we woke up so late we literally ate breakfast and left.

(Next Friday)

That night I had a dream about Four and I. In the dream I fell in love with him. When I woke up from the dream I was sorta sad that the dream was over. But then I remembered that I had to go to fours house to work on the project.I pulled out my phone to see that he text me his address and what time I should be there. He said 11. I looked at the time and it was 10:25. I jumped out of bed.

I took a shower, straightened my hair and got dressed. When I was done I told my mom I had to go to a friends house to work on a project, and went over to his house.

When I got there I knocked on the door. When he opened the door he said hello and we went to the living room I noticed that his parents were not there.

"We're's your parents?" I ask.

"They are out of town." He answered.

"Ok then let's get started. Um for the model should we put it on a styrofoam tray?" I said. I turned and looked at him. Then all of a sudden my eyes were on his. His eyes were on mine.

"Sure." He answered. Then he started leaning in. And surprisingly I started leaning in. Then we kissed.

I realized why I had all those feelings when ever I looked, talked, or texted him. It was because I liked him.

But then I realized something. What if he didn't like my back? What if he was just using me? I pulled away.

"I like you Four. And I want to be with you it's just I don't know if you like me back or if your just using me."

"Tris, I've liked you ever since I looked in your eyes. I would never try and use you."

"So does that mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"Yep." Then he kissed me again and I kissed him right back.

So that was the chapter thanks for reading and make sure you follow favorite and review. No flames. See you next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long. I was really busy with back to school shopping, and other random stuff ...so ...yeah. Here is the next chapte**r.

Tris (POV)

Two weeks later.

So Four and I have been hanging out a lot. We still haven't told anyone. I also have a date with him at 6:30. He will pick us up. I am so excited.

Four still hasn't told me where we are going. I take a shower and get dressed. I am wearing a sun flower dress that stops mid thigh and black combat boots. Next I put on my makeup. I am wearing black eyeliner and mascara. I am also wearing lipgloss.

When I am done I grab my phone and put it in my purse and wait on the couch for Four. He arrives 10 minutes later.

" you look great" he says.

"Thanks" I reply.

We get into his car and he starts driving. I am sort of glad that Caleb does not know because he would get so mad. He is really protective. I think my mother has a clue. I turned to look into his Navy eyes. They are just amazing.

"so where are we going"I ask him.

"it's a surprise" he tells me.

"oh come on please tell me" I say to him.

"I already told you I can't" he replies. I look at him with a playful sad face.

"Fine then give me a hint" I look at him and he looks at me. He turns his head back.

"we have never gone there before."

"Well that makes it so much easier"I say playfully. I get a text from Christina saying that there is a party at and Zeeks house tonight at eight. I need to tell Four. We have to go back to get ready for the party. I am so sad that we couldn't get to the surprise location.

Once we get pack to my house I turn and give Four a small peck on the lips.

"See you in a bit" I tell Four.

Fours (POV)

As tris leaves I feel sad because I like to hang out but I will see her in a little bit. that makes me happy.

I Drive back to my house.

Tris (POV)

Once I get inside I see Caleb standing with his arms folded. Uh oh I think to myself I try and walk past him but he asks me a question before I get a chance to escape to my room.

"Who was that?" he asked me.

"No one" I reply looking down.

"How about a boyfriend" he says.

"What?"

"Yeah that's right I saw you two in his car."

"Caleb this is ridiculous why do you care so much?"

"If he doesn't back off I swear I will kill him."

"Caleb I am not six years old anymore ok? And last time I looked your not my father so don't tell me who and who I can't date." I turn around and I walk up the stairs.

" I'm gonna tell mom" he says. That stops me dead in my tracks. I turn around.

"Go ahead." I tell him. Then I walk straight to my room. I start to pick out an outfit for the party when I get a text from Christina.

Christina- where layers!:)

Me-ok. :)

I go to my closet when my mom comes in. Uh oh.

"Tris I heard about your boyfriend"said my mother.

I looked down "it's nothing mom" I replying.

"Tris this is important and it's definitely not nothing. Just wanted you to know that happy for you and I want to make sure that you knew that."

I felt a big wave of relief.

"Thanks mom" I told her. I am so happy that mom understands. I continue to pick out an outfit as my mom walks out of the room. But then she stops.

"Tris because you did not tell me about it you cannot go to your party" she said. I stopped.

"Wait what?! I have to go the whole school is going!"

"Well I guess not the whole school" and with that she left the room closing the door in the process.

I sat down. I had to think of a way to go to that party and fast I looked around my as if it could give me an idea. Clock, clothes, desk, door, mirror, bathroom, window, poster...wait the window! I thought to myself. I can climb out the window and walk to Zeeks house. He lives on the next block over.(**A/N I don't think thats how it's said but let's just leave that alone) **

(Back to story)

I then start to get ready for the party I'm wearing the same dress but with a tank top and shorts under and a leather jacket on top. Then I throw on my boots and put my hair in a messy bun.

Then I grab a cross body so it won't fall of when I climb out the window I lock my door and put pillows under my blanket to look like I'm sleeping. I turn of the lights and put a blonde wig on top of the pillows hopping that if anyone gets in they won't notice anything.

I turn and open the wind and make sure it's not locked. I put one leg out then the other. I look down and see my feet on these tiny stones sticking out of the wall every 5 1/2 feet. I'm closing the window ( I have to stand on my tipy toes) when my foot slips of the roof.

**Cliffhanger! I will make sure to update by next Monday maybe sooner. Thank you for reading and make sure to follow favorite and review, no flames. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am so** **so so so so so (one eternity later) so sorry. I promise I will do better but with school starting and all it has been crazy. Please enjoy and I will see you at the bottom.**

(Tris's POV)

I'm falling. I land on the roof leaving a small bang because I am a small person. I hear my mom come out the door so I quietly move back. Then she goes back inside.

I then slowly make my way down. I notice a tear on my upper stockings. I pull down my dress so people won't be able to see it.

I start to make my way down to the party. Once I get there i walk right in because the door is open. I find Christina and Four. I was about to walk straight to him but then I remember that no one knows about it so I go to Christina.

"Hey" I tell her. I give Four the "I will talk to you in a minute" look. Christina pulls me to the side.

"What's going on with you and Four?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I say looking down.

Christina walks away looking unconvinced.

I turn around and find Four.

"I think Christina knows but I'm not sure" I tell Four.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait."

"When are we going to tell everyone" I tell him.

"I don't know. How about during our game of Candor and Dauntless?" he says. I nod and go back to where everyone else is. After about half an hour Uriah turns and says to the crowd "if I don't know you get out!"

Once everyone is out Uriah turns to us and says let's play a game of Candor and Dauntless. We all sit down in a circle. Uriah states all of the rules then he says "since this is my party I will go first."

He turns to Will. "which one" he says.

"Candor"

"Do you like anyone here."

Will looks around but when he reaches Christina he turns red. quietly he says "I sort of like Christina."

"What!?" Uriah says really loudly.

Will looks up and says "I like Christina"

Christina turns red.

Will looks at me. "Tris candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless" I say.

"I dare you to kiss Four."

"Ok" I say. I turn to Four and give him a small peck on the lips. Everyone looks at us funny especially Christina. A couple of rounds go by, then Uriah asks me Candor or Dauntless.

"Candor" I tell him.

"Ok then what's going on with you and Four?" I look down. Then I notice the time.

"I gotta go" I say in a hurry. Then I grab my stuff and run out the door.

I run as fast as I can. I trip and fall. I can barley get up and keep going with out my leg hurting, but I keep going.

I run all the way home and climb up the tree. My leg hurts. I get to the roof and climb into my room. When I am in I get in my pjs put them in the package and get in bed to go to sleep.

**Hey guys once again I am so sorry for not updating. I will update again by Friday and if I forget I will write a really long chapter. If you have any ideas of what should happen next tell me in a review! Please no flames and I will see you on Friday! Bye**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this is the last chapter to the story but don't worry if you like the ending tell me in a review or**

**PM me that you would like me to do a sequel. See you at the end.**

(Tris's POV)

I wake up to the scent of bacon. I look at my phone and see that Christina texted me saying to meet her at Duncan Donuts. I get up out of my bed and go downstairs to get my breakfast and get ready to go get ready to go to Duncan Donuts . I am wearing a striped dress with my black boots and my hair is in a bun.

I walk down the stairs and go to the kitchen and wait till I have to go. Then my mom comes in to the kitchen and goes behind the counter.

She looks at me. "So where were you last night." She says.

"Um what do you mean I was here." I say trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"I don't think that you are telling the truth Tris." She tells me.

I look down at my feet.

Then she says "remember what today is."

"What?" I ask.

"You will remember when it happens." Then she walks back up the stairs to her room.

I don't understand what she says but I ignore it and leave for Duncan donuts.

Once I get there I find everyone in side and I go sit down next to Four. Then I look at Four for approval and he nods his head for me to go on.

"I'm guys we have something to tell you." I grab Fours hand. "We are dating" I finally say.

They all look at me and Four. Then Will speaks up. "No way."

Then I kiss Four to prove that we are going out. "I knew it!" Christina says. We laugh and talk for a while until people dressed in black show up with guns. People are screaming and getting down. Then a man hands me a gun and I take it with out hesitation.

"Tris what are you doing." Four says. I think for a minute then it comes back to me.

FLASHBACK

I'm three old and my family is at the Bureau. My parents had just made an agreement to help bring back the faction system because it was lost decades ago. An older lady gives me a shot to make me forget about this and live my life until the day I helped bring back the Chicago that used to exist.

FLASHBACK OVER

**So what did you guys think?! Once again tell me if you want me to do a sequel to this in the review section or PM me. Thanks and please no hate, bye! Thanks for reading. **

**But before I go~**

**Thank you so much for just being there through out this story and giving me friendly advice. This was my first story and with so many positive people out there you made this so much fun. I can't thank you enough. You guys have taught me so much and made me a better writer. Even though sometimes I update very very late you guys stuck by my lazy self. I wish you all the best.**

**Sincerely **

**Your writer .Tris**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, please tell me if you want me to do a sequel in the review section because not many have reviewed. Once again you can PM me telling me. I NEED to know. Thank you. **


End file.
